There is a technique to print images corresponding to multiple pages on a single paper sheet (hereafter, “sheet”) to reduce the amount of usage of consumable supplies. For example, a technique to automatically set the number of pages to fit to a single sheet in accordance with the ratio of the number of pages of predetermined size among all the pages of the print job is presented.